The Paper
by Ty-SuperRusher
Summary: Carlos rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Kendall,I'm serious. Not only are you distracting me from the most important paper in my high school career, but my dad is downstairs and I don't think he would be happy about this. At all." *Kenlos smut by accidient*


**I don't really know how good I am at slash stories, but I'm gonna give this a chance. I have been reading a lot of fluffy Kenlos stories lately and now I am in a fluffy mood. **

**Not sure on how this will turn out...but I tried.**

* * *

Carlos was sitting in his room, trying his best to finish his Social Studies paper that was worth 90 percent of his grade for the entire year. If he got an A on this paper he would be set for the rest of the year. Only one thing was keeping Carlos from fully focused on his assignment, and that was his boyfriend, Kendall.

Kendall was laying down on Carlos' bed, watching the latino read quietly through his textbook. He was beyond bored. His boyfriend had been working on his paper the past 3 hours. Even though Kendall was bored, he enjoyed looking at how adorable Carlos looked with his glasses perched at the end of his nose, and how he would scrunch up his nose as he typed.

Carlos felt eyes staring at him so he looked up from his computer to see the blonde smirking at him. "What is it?"

"You just so adorable when you are in smart mode." Kendall put a hand on Carlos thigh. "It's so hot."

The latino rolled his eyes and pushed Kendall's hand off of him. "Kendall, I love you, but I really need to finish this paper so I would appreciate it if you keep your hands to yourself."

Kendall put his hand back where it was, on Carlos' thigh. "That's kind of hard for me to do considering how sexy you look in those glasses. And that's not the only thing that's hard right now." He winked suggestively.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Carlos whined. "Kendall you are impossible. I need to do this."

"Babe, can't you take a little break," he said pushing the textbook to the floor and moving the computer in Carlos' lap. He crawled over his boyfriend and gave him his best puppy dog face. He knew Carlos wouldn't be able to resist it and he would soon give in.

Carlos rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Kendall,I'm serious. Not only are you distracting me from the most important paper in my high school career, but my dad is downstairs and I don't think he would be happy about this. At all."

Kendall chuckled. He took off Carlos' black rimmed glasses, setting them down on the bedside table. He nuzzled his nose into his tan neck, taking in the subtle scent of vanilla. "Well then, you better be as quiet as possible." He started planting small kissed in the crook of Carlos' neck.

"Kendall."

"Carlos," Kendall mocked. He moved his lips to his boyfriend forehead, then his nose, then his cheeks, and finally his hips.

"You need to stop."

He raised a bushy eyebrow and moved his hips slowly against Carlos'. The smaller boy gave a sigh of approval and bucked his hips up, his hands gripping Kendall's broad shoulders. Kendall licked his lips. "You don't look like you want me to stop." He rubbed the tan skin under Carlos' shirt, watching the boy bite his bottom lip. It was so funny how Carlos was turned on so easily.

"Just shut and kiss me."

Kendall obeyed his boyfriend's command and dove in to press a sloppy and heated kiss to his lips. Carlos moaned and tangled his fingers in the blonde started rocking hips on the latino's half erection under his jeans, Carlos tugged his hair hard. "Ow." Kendall muttered, making Carlos laugh. He pulled on the hum of Carlos' shirt, waiting for a response. Carlos nodded rapidly and Kendall procided to get the shirt off, followed by his own.

He placed kisses down Carlos' tan chest and stomach, stopping at the waste band of his skinny. Kendall ran his tongue torturously slow over the skin. Carlos arched his back off of the bed and moaned loudly. Kendall repeated the action, loving to see Carlos wither and whimper underneath him. Finally having enough of Kendall's teasing, Carlos locked his legs around the taller boy's waist and flipped them over so that he was straddling.

In the blink of an eye, he kicked his pants off. He leaned down to capture the blonde's lips again, this time running his tongue over his bottom lips. Kendall granted him access and Carlos wasted no time pushing in his the wet muscle to explore Kendall's mouth. Kendall ran his hands over Carlos' sides until he reached the latino's ass, giving it a light squeeze.

After what seemed like forever, Kendall's pants were finally off and Carlos was rapidly rubbing their hips together through their boxers. While Kendall had soft pants escaping his mouth, Carlos was full on screaming at the top of his lungs, completely forgetting about the man just downstairs.

Kendall got a good hold onto the shorter boy's thighs before flipping them over so that he was on top again. "If we are gonna do this you need to be quiet, okay?"

Carlos nodded but couldn't say anything. Kendall rid him of his underwear and he let out a shrill scream as the cool air hit his heated skin. Kendall gave him an annoyed look. "Sorry."

The blonde shook his head and took off his own boxers. He spread Carlos' legs apart and had to hold in the groan that was in the back of his throat. He supported himself by propping himself up on his arms that were on either side of Carlos' head. He lowered his face into his shoulder and lifted up Carlos' hips before sliding in slowly. The feeling made both teens yell out.

Kendall pulled out until his tip was the only the inside Carlos and then snapped his hips forward, instantly finding the younger's prostate. He continued the action until Carlos was chanting something that sounded very similar to his name, nails digging into the back of the male on top of him. A layer of sweat covered their bodies and the only sounds in the room were there harsh breathing, the squeaking of the bed, and Carlos abnormal groans and moans.

"Kendall, please, faster, " Carlos begged as tears streamed down is face.

Kendall was quick to fulfill the wish and moved his hips as fast as they possibly could. He grabbed the heated flesh of his boyfriend and pumped his hand in time with his thrust.

"Oh, God, Ken!" Carlos screamed. "Ken, I'm almost ready!"

"Let go."

With that, Carlos came hard into Kendall's fist, eyes rolling into the back of his head. Seeing the latino become undone threw Kendall over the edge and he filled Carlos to the brim, biting at his shoulder. Both boys just lay there, trying to catch their breathe. Carlos smiled up at the blonde that was still inside of him and leaned up to give him a kiss. It wasn't heated or needy. Just a slow kiss full of passion. They kissed until they heard a soft knock on the bedroom door.

"Kendall," Officer Garcia's voice said through the door. "I don't mind that you boys are in the same room together but I do mind that you are distracting my son from finishing his paper."

Carlos slapped Kendall's chest. "I told you!" he whispered.

* * *

**This was not supposed to be a smut when I was writing it. It was just gonna be a make out sesh, I swear! **

**The whole time I was writing I expected my parents to come into my room and be like "We know what you wrote this summer." No joke, I was terrified!**

**Tell me what you think about this and tell me what you think I should write about next.**


End file.
